


Loss.

by astrodowney



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Please Don't Hate Me, i wrote this for my rp so i decided to post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrodowney/pseuds/astrodowney
Summary: He felt empty inside.





	Loss.

Hands grasped against the briefcase, knuckles turning white. Tears streaming down his dirt covered face. His heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds.

Dave.

Klaus couldn't get the image out of his head. Dave's body. Dave's blood, coating his hands. Dave's eyes looking into his own one last time. Dave's final breath.

Dave.

He felt himself open the briefcase, but he doesn't remember much after that. Until...

BAM!

He landed on the ground. Back in his time. Twenty nineteen. Back...

Without Dave. 

Without Dave, without his love. Without the man who became his everything. The man he'd given up his heart for. 

Blood.

That was all he could see. The warm crimson passing through his fingers, gushing out of his chest. The tears of struggle that had ended in defeat. The violent red stained his shaking hands. The color burned into his mind along with those eyes, those piercing, beautiful blue eyes...

He'd tried to wash away the stains, sick to his stomach as he scrubbed his lovers blood off of him, but just as in 'Macbeth', the stains stayed etched into his mind -an eternal reminder of the loss he'd witnesses. 

He let himself fall to the cold, hard ground as grief filled him once again. Nausea swirled unrestrained in his empty stomach. His heart felt like his blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. He cried until there was nothing left inside but a raw emptiness that chewed at his insides like a hungry rat. His whole body hung limp like each limb weighed two tons as much as it had before and just moving was a slow, painful effort.

Empty.

He felt empty inside. The sun still shone in the sky, but not for him. The birds sung in bursts of melody, but not fro him. For him, there was no beauty left in the world.

Tears.

The tears burst forth like water from a damn, spilling down his face. There is a static in his head, memories of the last ten months jumbled into one and played on repeat. The world around him was a blur, all the sounds muted and blocked out. He was gasping for air that simply wasn't there. His throat burned forming a silent scream.

Dave.

He'll never forget.


End file.
